Cyberia 2 - Milestone 1
Welcome back to Cyberia... Xatrix and Virgin will send you their regards before you are directed to the identification screen. Just like in the previous game, this will be the name of your save file, so make sure to remember it. You'll then be asked to select the arcade difficulty level (there is no puzzle difficulty this time around). Like before, a higher difficulty level will decrease the size of enemy target boxes, making it harder to hit them. Once you've made your selections, the game will begin. __TOC__ 'Prologue' 'Among the Ruins' We are staring off into the starry expanse of space, motionless and peaceful. The sound of a helicopter can suddenly be heard softly in the distance, but quickly becomes more apparent. We are eventually looking up at it, the communications blaring down at us. :Salvage Team -''' We're over the crash site now, Dr. Corbin. :'Dr. Corbin -' Status? :'Salvage Team -' Status unknown. AMB teams ready to begin extraction. :'Dr. Corbin -' Proceed. The hangar doors open up, a claw emerging down from the helicopter and clamping around the anomaly. :'Salvage Team -' Steady, Rescue-1... :'Dr. Corbin -' That's it! Take it up. The anomaly is hoisted up into the helicopter, and the doctor stares at it for a moment. :'Dr. Corbin -' Well, whatever it is, it's still alive. Now get us the hell out of here! Everything fades to black... '''Three years later... We now find ourselves in a large facility of sorts. Moving through the area, we come across a row of heads frozen in canisters and wearing masks, with stasis chambers containing their bodies. One of them activates, the computer listing off a status report on the subject. The chamber then opens up, and the individual inside slowly wakes up and tumbles to the floor. As he struggles painfully to stand, we realize that we know this man. He's not quite how we remember him, but the BLADES he wears are unforgettable. Zak Kingston has been resurrected, but for what purpose? As Zak looks around the room, he spots a woman approaching him. :'Zak -' Water... :'Woman -' There's no time. Come with me. She leads Zak out of the stasis chamber and into the facilities main halls. :'Zak -' Where am I? What's happening? :'Woman -' This is a rescue mission. You've been frozen in an FWA Cryonic Storage Facility for three years. :'Zak -' Three years? I remember flying into a mountain... and a face... and being really pissed off... :'Woman -' The face was Dr. Corbin. He salvaged you. :'Zak -' Salvaged? :'Woman -' So he could make a bio-weapon out of that nano-junk you crashed with. :'Zak -' Junk? Oh, the Cyberion. What happened to us? :'Woman -' Corbin stripped off what he needed for his weapons experiments, and stuck what was left of you in cold storage. Zak is lead into one of the side hallways of the complex. :'Zak -' I know it's gone, but I can't believe it. Together we were so-'' :'Woman -''' Listen, I don't know what you're talking about, but millions of people are going to die if we can't make an antidote for this junk. People have risked their lives to get you out because Doc Richards thinks you're the key. :'Zak -' Hey, I'd like to help, but I'm a BLADES surfer. I don't know science stuff. :'Woman -' We don't need your brain, we need your blood. As the two turn a corner, an FWA guard spots them. :'FWA Guard -' Hey, who are you!? The woman quickly rolls back into view and blasts the guard before he has a chance to fire at Zak. :'Woman -' Come on, more will come! :'Zak -' You killed him... :'Woman -' Move it, Kingston, or we're both dead meat! ... Oh shit! Another guard comes into view on the far side of the hallway. The woman blasts him in time as well, and then hands her Plaspistol to Zak. :'Woman -' Here, take this! Head down that hallway, go through the door with the red lights, and don't stop for anything! I'll meet you outside! And so, Zak heads off down the hallway, his new-found partner heading in off the opposite direction. He's had three years of rest, but now it's finally time to get back into action for the next milestone. ---- Category:Walkthroughs Category:Cyberia 2 Walkthrough